Ganondorf, Arise once more
by NervousIsotope
Summary: A sudden storm sends Link to Hyrule castle, where his adventure truly begins. Now can he save Hyrule, and travel to Termina to save Mira from the clutches of a great evil? "Link impatiently flung his hand into the chest and pulled out the hookshot, marveling at its sturdy iron plates."Don't shoot that thing in here!" The scrub cried, his eyes widening."
1. Something to be proud of

**1- Something to be proud of**

A storm was coming. The dark clouds loomed up on the horizon, swirling like unforgiving fissures in reality waiting, waiting for the right time, when the tension in the air would finally break and the icy fingers of the rain would plummet like suicidal divers to the woods below.

And that was where Link sat. "_It's happening again_", he thought, but couldn't think why this thought had found its way into his head. What was happening? When would it happen? He found these thoughts arise, and pondered for a few moments underneath the tall, spindly oak supporting his back. He absent-mindedly drew a triangle into the dry earth at his side, the same one as the one which resided on his hand. A birth mark, he'd been told, but a rather strange one at that.

He wondered for a few moments more, staring into the clearing just ahead, where a fox darted past just as quickly as it had come. A rumble overhead, quickly followed by a blinding flash caused Link to look up. It was about to happen. But what? Link's whole body shuddered as he shifted in the seat he was sat in, namely a Gnarled root from the tree above.

Link turned to his right after a while to find Saria sat down on the trunk next to him. Saria turned and smiled. _Such a sweet smile, _thought Link, as he smiled back himself and raised a hand as a gesture of friendship.

"Hello, Link." She grinned and kicked her legs sweetly from her perch on the trunk. Her azure eyes gleamed, reflecting what little light there was that evening. "Did you hear the thunder? Don't you think it's weird, Hyrule hasn't experienced weather like this since... No." Her eyes dulled towards the end of the sentence. Link had held up a hand to pause her. He didn't want to hear it. Somewhere, some part of him didn't want to cooperate with Saria's story. He didn't want it to happen again. He didn't know exactly what was about to happen, but it was definitely something he didn't want to.

"What...?" Saria broke the silence, empathy towards Link was evident in her soft voice. Link scratched in the dirt with a gnarled twig: _I don't know. I have a strange feeling_.

"Like what? Link, what is it? Link, you can tell me, I'm your best friend." Her eyes softened, and she smiled again.

_I have no idea. But I have a feeling of doom, and it has something to do with the weather. Saria, what is this on my hand? This triangle. Tell me, please._

Link had to scribe it in two parts, the ground before him was not big enough for the task.

"Link. I can tell you. But you must promise to not be too overwhelmed."

Link nodded vigorously.

"Ok, but it may be at your own expense... That symbol on your hand... Is called a Triforce. It is a sacred symbol in ancient Hylian legends. Not only does it mark the crest of the royal family, its true form bears the blessing of the Goddesses. The triforce is a symbol to be proud of, Link. You should wear it with pride. Link, do not ask me how I know this. I was born with this information, and you must help me to preserve it. Link, I have reason to believe these swirling storms are a cause of a great evil. That is all I have to offer you information-wise. Link, if you want to find out more, there is a gallery at Hyrule castle that should tell you of the Legend of the Triforce. You will be welcomed in, as you bear the royal crest upon your hand. Link, please, don't worry about me. Go. You are obviously worried."

Link stared, and a single tear rolled down his face. The weird thing was, he understood. But he didn't want to leave.

_Why should I go?_

"Link, don't even consider not going. Go! I want you to find out- no. I should say. I want you to go because... Link, I believe you are the Hero of Time."


	2. Preparation

**2: Preparation **

Link lay awake, unable to sleep. He scratched his marked hand, and once again pondered of what Saria had said. "_You are the hero of time..." _

It couldn't be him though, could it? He couldn't be a hero. The triangle on his hand was just a birthmark. A very strange one, but nonetheless, a birthmark. But Saria had never been wrong. Link remembered, as a child when they sat under the stars, she would always predict the correct weather for the coming day- and she would never be wrong.

Nonetheless, what Saria had said had intrigued him. The moment she had spoke those words, a new branch of thoughts had appeared in Link's head, waiting to be explored. Those were thoughts of the great evil that lay outside of the forest. He had heard tales, but whether they were true or not, Link had to decide for himself. He had heard of a giant fortress in an eastern desert, presumably containing a great artifact- but what artifact was unknown to him, Saria, and everyone else that resided in the forest.

He had heard tales of a land in the west containing strange water creatures; the mythical Zoras, who apparently appeared to dance and twirl in the water, and their dance came as naturally as walking would to a Hylian, or Kokiri.

Link had always knew he didn't fit into the forest. As a child, a fairy had never appeared to him, unlike all the rest of the children, who all received fairies from a very early age. Link had a reason to believe he was a Hylian. The wood's elders had always commented on his posture, his chin and his nose, saying it was unnatural for a Kokiri to look as he did, and that he looked like he came from the castle town, or a civilisation near Hyrule castle.

He had also grown up. Unlike any of the other Kokiri children, he showed his age of 15. He had grown tall, muscular and strong, he dwarfed all of the other Kokiris. Although he didn't wish to admit it, he knew that one day, he would leave the forest to go to live with his generic ancestors, although he thought of the Kokiri as his brothers and sisters, especially his best friend, Saria.

He intended to leave around noon the next day.

He'd already packed that night. It hadn't taken him long, he had few belongings, but his most treasured possession, a portrait of Saria, he was careful not to break. The rest of his things- His 122 rupees, his green tunic (woven by the Kokiri themselves) and his golden leaf, a gift from the elder himself after a previous contest of strength; he had won easily- he was careful to pack separately, into one backpack that allowed to be carefully hidden, as if he wore nothing- another clever Kokiri invention.

He awoke the next morning at sunrise with purpose. He got out of his small bed and prepared to leave his hut. He picked up his carefully concealed backpack, fastened it securely, tiptoed up to his window and looked out. From his tall house, he could see the whole Kokiri village. He saw the Kokiri shop across the stream, sporting a new banner, a straw roof and a smiling assistant, who could just be seen in the morning haze. Midges swarmed up and down the lake in a huge group, and an angry Kokiri swatted at them as they passed him. The kokiri was Steven, who had arrived some few years ago, and was seen as a sort of chief amongst the village. Link smiled, the Kokiri children never failed to amuse him, even in times of distress.

Also across the river, he saw a hollowed out log of a great oak that fell some years ago. At the other end of that, he saw a bright white light, a light of a land where the sun shone unobstructed from dozens and dozens of trees, the land that no Kokiri child ever walked.

But link was no Kokiri.


	3. To get equipped

**3- To Get Equipped**

The morning breeze swirled Link's hair as he stepped outside into the cool breeze, a determined expression on his face as he tread silently toward the edge of the balcony. As he peered over the edge, he expected to see Saria, but he could not. "_Where was she?_" Link thought, and tried not to assume the worst, although the tendrils of his darkest thoughts were too tempting to his waking mind. Calmly, Link began the descent down his ladder, and winced as he was pinched by a splinter of cherry wood.

He pulled his splinter out when he touched the ground, and it was followed by a steady stream of blood, which he let flow as he clutched his bleeding hand.

He was amazed at how effective the Kokiri's Backpack was- not only did it conceal itself perfectly, it was also virtually weightless, perfect for concealing what he was carrying, and perfect for travelling long distances- to get to Hyrule castle he had to walk all the way across Hyrule field- "_a perfect tool for any adventurer_", thought Link, as he wondered how many of the forest's Kokiri children carried one of these things. _"Weird"_, Link thought. _"I wonder If Saria has one."_

He started towards the Kokiri shop, and just glanced in as he walked by. The Kokiri girl shopkeeper flashed Link her best smile, and Link smiled back. He had noticed a new item for sale, one he'd never seen before. It looked like a heavy wooden plate. Inquisitive, Link doubled back and went inside.

The air inside the shop smelled damp, but sweet like cherries. Inside, he saw the strange, wooden plate and decided he'd seen it somewhere before, but couldn't quite place where… He also saw the usual supply of deku nuts and seeds, some of which looked like they were on the turn, and smelt it too. He also spied the Kokiri tunic at an insane price of 200 rupees in the corner, and the bombs in the opposite corner, a red potion on the bottom shelf and another Kokiri backpack in the middle.

"Can I help you, Link? Looking for anything in particular?" The assistant asked, fluttering her eyebrows sweetly. He allowed himself a sheepish smile. "_The Kokiri are so sweet_", he thought.

Link nodded and pointed to the flat, round plate of wood in the corner, and as she nodded herself and took it off the shelf, Link realised where he'd seen it before- Mito's training ground, at the opposite end of the wood to Link's house. He quite often walked past when visiting Saria, and often saw Mito fussing about with the leather straps on the back of one, sometimes even throwing a few rocks at one to test its resilience- presumably.

"Mito's always been one to fuss- only now he's fussing about for a business", said the shopkeeper, lifting the heavy wood onto the table. She groaned as it slammed onto the oak polished desk. It would probably have left a dent or two. "He sold me fourteen of these yesterday. I told him I didn't want them, but he wouldn't listen. He gave me a hefty lecture about how much time it took to prepare them, polish them and make them resilient enough for 'battle'. I was about to leave the shop when he just ran into me whilst carrying a whole pile of them- knocked us both over, mind you- I don't know how he manages it, carrying all that weight- he must do some serious training or something over at that place of his. Anyway, Link, how are you?" Link grinned again, and nodded his head.

"Oh, that's good to see. How's Saria?" Link nodded again, and put his thumb up as if to say 'Ok'. Then Link had second thoughts, and shrugged, looking confused.

"I haven't seen her either Link. I wonder where she goes at times like this? Did you see the storm last night? It hasn't moved. It's really weird, looming above in the west. Oh well. Anyway, that'll be 50 rupees please. Oh, you want to know what it's for? Well, quite frankly, I've no idea. Go talk to Mito, he seems to know it all these days. If you can find out, I'll throw in some deku nuts for free- but you still have to pay the full price for the wooden slab, mind." She smiled again, and spread her arms wide. "Good to see you, Link. Anyway, run along. If you could stop by Mito it would be glad. Come back for a chat sometime!" Link grinned, and held up a hand, turned and left the shop, dragging his feet as he went.

"Oh, and Link?" The shopkeeper called. Link turned, and listened. "Be safe!" She called, and then hurriedly busied herself with the dented desk. Link smiled. _"So amusing"_, he thought, _"That someone that looks so child-like could have more wisdom than ten humans". _He trudged on toward Mito's training ground, smiling all the way.

Mito was there with a palm leaf, shining up his last slab of wood, frowning and turning it so it caught the rising sun, and frowned some more, grabbed a fresh leaf, and started rubbing again in a circular motion, faster than seemed possible for one of his size. "Hullo…Link…" He puffed, after much exertion put upon the shining slab. "Hold this, will ya? I'll give you a few rupees for the job. It'll only take a few seconds. And, gee, you have some big muscles right there. Perfect." He gestured to his wooden slab, hoisted it without visible effort and handed it to Link. He immediately felt the weight of it, although it wasn't immensely heavy to him, he could imagine carrying a stack of fourteen, and didn't seem too keen on the idea. "Just stand over there- seven paces away to be precise- just where that white blob is on the ground. Stand there, and hold it up- the wooden plate, that is."

Link did as he was told. When he got there, Mito had his back turned to him, and Link squinted at him. He couldn't make out quite what he was doing, but it looked… well, it didn't, Link could see nothing. Link's mind started to wander, until…

Mito rapidly spun around with a cry of "HA!", and lobbed a circular object directly at Link. Link only had seconds to react, and he did so within only a few milliseconds- he ducked underneath the plate and felt it thud with the force of the object, but his legs didn't buckle, instead, he held his ground, and waited until there was silence to lower the plate.

"Sorry Link, standard procedures. I have to test whether that thing can withstand a surprise attack. Go on Link, have a look. Not even a dent on the surface, eh? That's the secret of palm oil, Link. Although, saying that, I'd have to find a way to extract the oil without breaking a sweat, I gotta save it all for when I do the throwing thing, see? Thanks for the help, Link. You know what, since you are such a good 'Shield' tester, I'll give you my latest invention- for just 77 rupees- that's a discount from its original price- a 33% discount for your hard work, actually- what do you say, Link? Let me just fetch it for you."

Mito turned around to his back and seemed to draw out a sizeable, wooden case seemingly from nowhere. He undid a latch on one side of the case, and pulled from it a long shiny object held by a wooden handle- a sword.


	4. Victory

The sword had a large wooden handle, presumably made from a highly polished rowan, or some dark shade of birch. The handle had no visible blemish, and as it sloped upwards toward the blade, it met with a standard crossbar. As he began to draw the blade, the material shone and glinted, its majesty fully captured in the light-looking metal, not only did it look awesome, it looked insanely sharp- a snick from that and you would know about it. The blade had no scratches or dents- it was a perfect, straight edge, as precise a fisherman's hook.

"So, Link," Milo questioned. "Do you like it? I made it with a bit of rowan, and some strange kind of ore I found in the Lost Woods. It seemed very malleable but strong when I found it in the forest, and when I smelted it, it didn't disappoint. It took three hours at full blast in a furnace, and I mined a ton of it! It's a shame though; I can't get out as far as I'd like to sell this stuff- Castle town is a mile away, and that's who are really going to benefit from these tools; Hylians. I'm not going to make a profit in these woods Link, it's just not going to happen. Our kind is pacifist by nature, but you Link, are different. Say, aren't you going to buy a shield? I'll throw them both in for 122 rupees- major discount, mind, really hurts my pocket. So- what do you say?"

Link didn't even need a long time to think. He pulled out of his Kokiri backpack, his rupee wallet, and emptied all of the tiny gems into his hand. One silver rupee, two greens and a red was all he had, and they added up perfectly. He handed them down to the small Kokiri child, and his face lit up into a smile. "Pleasure doing business with you link. Be sure to come back in a while, I'll see if I can make anything else for you. Bet you're glad!" And with that, he tossed them into his own backpack, left the sword in its case and a shield against the small wooden fence and skipped off, singing a merry tune. Link smiled happily. "_I have a weapon, and a sword. I'll be gone by midday. It's a shame I can't see Saria before I leave- I expect she'll be happy_ _for me", _thought Link, walking over to his tools.

He picked up the case, and it almost felt like he was holding air. The sword was light- perhaps even too light- for Link to struggle with, so he picked up the shield with the other hand, and walked back over the bridge towards the shop with the new banner, thatched straw roof and smiling assistant.

Link had some difficulty demonstrating what the shield was. He tried ducking behind it, showing her the leather strap, smacking it with his fist- but to no avail. And when he drew out the sword and started thrusting it into an imaginary body, she almost had a heart attack. "Put that thing away, Link, you should know better. I still don't get it. Oh well, take the seeds anyway, they're on the turn." She threw the bag at Link, and he only just succeeded in catching it by the strap. Link smiled, and the assistant laughed. Even she couldn't stay mad long, and Link knew it. He put the seeds away, and she waved him out of the shop, with a grin.

Link bumped into Mito on the way out, and he was hopping mad. "The Deku sprout has refused me access to Hyrule Castle town- again", He fumed, stomping up and down. Link couldn't suppress a smile, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Thanks buddy, feeling a lot better now. Maybe some other time, yeah?

Hey, wild thought! Why don't we have a little test of strength together? Round by the Deku sprout? If he sees what a good swordsman I am, maybe he'll have second thoughts? There are monsters out there, so I guess I'll have to prove to him I can handle them by defeating you! How about… 10:00?"

Link nodded, he fancied his luck, and he needed to try his new sword out, to familiarise himself with the hilt and blade.

Link arrived at the Deku sprout at exactly 10:00, and Mito arrived soon after.

"Excuse me, Mr. Deku sprout sir?" Mito asked. The young tree turned with bleary eyes. Although it was small, it was still over a foot taller than Mito. "Can you watch us battle? If I win, can I go to Castle town?" The Deku sprout smiled, and nodded slowly.

"Alright, and the same goes for Link. That means, whoever wins, I will allow access out of the forest. Let us determine your strengths and weaknesses!"

Link was first to disband from the Deku sprout. He trudged over to the large circle of leaves, and sighed. His sword suddenly felt very heavy in his hand, and the strap on the shield suddenly felt very tight. Link developed a lump in his throat, and it became very dry. Beads of sweat began to condense on his forehead as he lifted his blade and turned 45 degrees so his left foot was facing forward and his blade guarded his tunic.

He watched Mito do the same. He furrowed his brow, raised his sword, and walked forward until he was seventeen paces away from Link, just inside the circle.

"This shall be a test to prove the strongest, against Link, a novice swordsman with little practice, and against Mito, an intermediate swordsman and master craftsman. Whoever steps outside of the circle first shall lose, and thus, the other man will win. Are you ready? Then you may start.

Mito lunged forward off of his best foot, plunging his sword forward, aiming for Link's side. Link only just brought up his shield and shifted his stance just in time to block the blow, Mito's sword glanced off its shiny surface, leaving no mark, and neither did it knock Link's arm in any way. Link quickly stepped to the side as Mito's arm bounced back, and made use of the opening he had created in Mito's body by bringing down his own sword, but instead, Mito turned awkwardly and somehow managed to duck under the deadly blade, and just as quickly roll forwards and put into action a powerful uppercut, aiming the sword's hilt for Link's arm in order to knock the blade from Link's powerful grip- but in doing so, he had made one error- the right side of his body was left completely unguarded, Link quickly turned, rolled, felt the sword hit his shield, stood on his feet, turned to the side, and pointed the sword at Mito's throat.

He had no choice but to stand down. He looked down the blade with squinted eyes, a bead of sweat meandering down his facial curves, lightly licking the tip of the blade before dropping onto the floor, as insignificant as a falling leaf in the forest during autumn. "_The blade has touched a liquid_", thought Link, "_But at least it wasn't blood_".

"Well done, Link! You clearly one that battle! What a duel! Considering that was your first fight, you pulled off some good techniques there. As promised, you may leave the woods as soon as you like, and for as long as you like. Link, you have proved your worth. I knew you were bound to leave the forest one day, Link. I know you are no Kokiri. Now go, Link!" The Deku sprout applauded with two long, curling roots, politely. The noise was most surreal in Link's opinion, it sounded like clapping but more moist.

Link offered a hand to his scowling opponent, his hair draped over his forehead, ruffled in the breeze, looking down. _"Better Luck next time"_, thought link, as his hand was taken, and he pulled up the Kokiri child effortlessly.

"Humph." Mito scowled, pouting as he got to his feet. "Can't believe you beat me… Impossible…. I've never been defeated by any forest creature before…. Not fair…"

Link shrugged and gestured to his shield, then to Mito, then to the sword. Then, he rubbed his fingers to symbolise profit, in rupees. Mito opened his eyes wide. "Really, Link? You'd do that? Are you sure?" Link nodded, and began the slow walk back to Mito's hut and his towering stack of Shields and Kokiri-brand Swords.

Link's bag felt considerably heavier after loading the 14 shields and 13 Kokiri-brand swords into it, thankfully, a bit of Kokiri magic made all the shields fit in the bag- Link wasn't quite sure exactly how, but they all went in, and somehow there was plenty of room left too, and the bag was still perfectly concealed. Link left the hut, feeling purpose and excitement- he was about to leave the forest for the second ever time.

He arrived at the big wooden log with the sword at his belt and his shield attached firmly to his back, and stepped inside. It was a long tunnel, and smelt damp and was infested with fireflies which helped to keep the middle of it light.

He arrived at the end and took a big gulp of outside air. It tasted just a little different; Link closed his eyes to try to put a name to what he smelt. It smelled musty, and a little damp, like an over baked Kokiri twizzle, and as he opened his eyes he got a hint of almond, and he saw a figure just over the bridge ahead, one he knew very well and loved very much.

Saria swayed to and fro in the breeze, a strange kind of pinkish blob in her mouth- it made the most wonderful sound, and her fingers danced around the holes in the object, "_so majestic, and so cute", _thought Link, as he smiled, walking up to Saria, swaying to the same melody that Milo had hummed when Link had agreed to sell his items at the Castle town, it was Saria's own song, one she had modelled from the forest around her, a simple song, but one so extravagant it could calm even the stoniest of hearts.

"Hey, Link." She called as Link began the cross over the forest's bridge above the Deku scrubs below, with a few long pillars of wood jutting out of the shallow valley, a ladder and what seemed to be some sort of target in the distance.

Link smiled and ran over as Saria embraced him, a sweet smell of almonds enveloping him. Saria blinked with watery eyes. "I can't believe you're going, Link. I know it's only for a little while, but I'll miss you all the same. Link, I've been thinking. By my calculations, I reckon you could walk across Hyrule field in about a day, and then you could spend the weekend at castle town. You'd be back by Tuesday morning, at the latest. That's a long time I'll be waiting without you, Link. Link felt himself blush, and he looked away.

"Link, I have a gift for you. It's an Ocarina. I made it myself out in the woods. It's only small, but it's all I have to give you. Link, if you'll learn my song, we can always be together. It'll be our special melody! Please, take it."

Saria opened her closed hand to reveal an orange blob, identical to hers in every way except colours. Link gingerly lifted it from her small palm, put the end to his lips and gave it a short blow. It made a crystal, melodic sound, and its liquid voice drifted as light as air with the south westerly wind.

Saria, with no difficulty at all, showed Link the song, and within a few seconds, Link could play the whole piece. After he finished, the Ocarina began to glow a strange, sparkling colour before remaining still once more. Link held it up to his face in wonderment, before hearing a strange, echoing whisper. Link looked confused.

Saria giggled. "_Link, it's me_". The voice returned, this time in Saria's tone. Link looked at Saria in wonderment. He could hear her thoughts.

"_All you need to do now is play the song again to sever the connection_", Saria said with her thoughts. "_Does it work both ways_?" Link asked with his mind.

"_Yup_,", said Saria. "_Talk to me after a while, won't you?"_

"_You bet_".

Link played the song again, with no mistakes, and he felt his thoughts die in strength. Link waved, and stepped off the bridge, into the tunnel, and out into the open air of Hyrule.


	5. Hoot Hoot and away!

**Chapter 5- A stream of green**

Link stepped out of the tunnel and into Hyrule. He wasn't in the proper field yet, and Link knew it. He also knew that if he went straight on through the alleyway of grassy cliffs he was in, and then straight into Hyrule field, and then straight across, he would arrive at the castle.

Link didn't have to take more than a few steps before he had to draw his sword.

A deku Baba arose from the ground, snapping jaws and ferocious barbs, as well as a steady stream of saliva- Link knew his enemy. He'd seen them in the woods before when he'd been exploring. He'd been careful not to stray too close, but he'd seen forest animals such as foxes and owls that had gotten a bit too close and had met with a terrible fate.

Link warily stared at the huge, intimidating, spiky monster, and began to raise his shield when the thing arched its head. Link quickly perched on the balls of his feet, ready to jump out of the way before the plant took a lunchtime snack. His shield would be finished, he thought.

It struck. The massive Baba smashed its head onto the ground, where Link had been just a few milliseconds before he'd dived out of the way, rolling onto all fours before standing upright. Link jabbed his sword forward into the Baba's side and nicked off a thorn. The Baba roared in rage, turning as fast as lightning and plunging down once more.

It fell almost gracefully. It was majestic to Link as he stared his final stare, waiting to be accepted into hell as the hero that never was.

The Deku Baba quivered a metre above the ground. It felt a most peculiar sensation coming from its lower head. It also felt a cool trickle drip from his chin. A strange, icy object lay in its throat, disabling its breathing.

A metre below, Link held his sword high, scraped but otherwise unharmed. The Baba's chin slid down to the hilt of the sword, and Link's arm suddenly grew very heavy. He withdrew his sword and let the lifeless body slump to the ground at his feet, creating a dusty _whoomph_ as it touched the dirt.

Link looked down and realised his green tunic was not so green any more. He sighed, and decided to wash it at the nearest stream. He couldn't return to his ancestors looking like a bloody zombie, could he?

He half walked and half jogged forward, and shook his head as he saw what thing waited around the corner.

High up on the mossy cliff was an owl. Link couldn't tell which side of his head contained his real eyes- he kept spinning it and spinning it like he was wearing a mask- and never seemed to blink. Link was creeped out, more so than when he had seen his first Deku Baba.

"Hoot hoot ho!" Called down the owl, with an accent Link had never heard before. It sounded rather gentlemanly. Link turned his head to the side, like a confused squirrel, and the owl copied his movement, mirroring it exactly. "Ho, ho, I say. I don't get many visitors all the way out here. You look like a Hylian, but the Kokiri are very particular about outside visitors. This tells me very much. Oh, ho! You must be looking for the castle. I deduced that from the mark on your hand. 'Tis a sacred symbol out here. You can only be seeking the royal family. Follow me, hoot ho ho!"

And with that, the owl took off, its wingspan keeping a careful clear of the trees. The bird had guessed Link's future plans exactly. Link wasn't sure whether he could trust the animal, but he followed anyway. It swooped high up above, and then dropped low: "Oh, do keep a jolly good pace going, young man. I don't have all day, you know!"

Link shook his head and checked behind him. It was all clear. He plodded forward down the alleyway and turned the corner to come face to face with the luscious grass of Hyrule field.

Link had only heard tales of this land. He knew, or at least, he thought he knew, where everything was in Hyrule, as it all stemmed from this one place. In the distance, he saw the Lon Lon ranch, on an island with no visible way up.

To Link's left, he saw a branch of lake Hylia, and walked over to it, took off his tunic and dipped it into the water. It was surprisingly warm water, and Link felt himself smiling.

After a while, Link felt his hand tingling, and withdrew it in alarm, leaving his tunic to float. He glanced at his hand, and he realised that his hand now had no scars or cuts, or bruises.

Link gasped in wonderment at his healed hand. This water had healing properties, and he'd just found out. "_Amazing_", Link thought, making a mental note to come back later when he felt drowsy.

Link jumped in alarm as he looked down again and saw his tunic flowing away with the underflow, and he suddenly felt very naked as he realised there was no way of him getting it back as it began to flow down one of Hyrule field's main hills.

"Hoot hoot HO!" The owl exclaimed, now hovering behind Link. "Where's your shirt, young man?" Link pointed to a green speck in the distance, and let his body slump forward. "Don't worry, young boy, I'll help you out of your conundrum!" With a great flap of huge feathered wings, the owl sped off at a ridiculous pace, zipping past every tree and rock whilst flying low behind the stream, before he was just a speck in the distance.

The owl returned, this time a lot slower, with the tunic in his talons. "I gave it a bit of a dry for you, old chap. Put it on, it's still warm!" Link grinned and slipped into the warm, dry, mail, covering his naked chest. Link shrugged, and the owl spun his head irritatingly, before pointing with his talon. "The castle is over there, old chum. The water your tunic fell into runs into it. It's a good job I saved it when I did, or one of the castle's maids may have had a nasty surprise!" Link was sure that, if the owl was capable, he would have winked just then, but it was not in his nature OR capability, so he didn't.

Link sped off, sprinting, eager to get to the castle, before finding himself out of breath about ten minutes later. "Come on, come on, we can't have an unfit traveller! Hop on my back, we'll be there twice as fast!" Link did as he was told, and soon he could see the castle town up in the distance.

The bright lights of the very opening city shone brightly over the Hylian Lake, and Link found his eyes wandering to the ground hundreds of feet below, and Link suddenly felt very giddy. He saw a few big, ugly monsters he hadn't encountered before down below, and he began to feel a deep hatred toward them.

A few hours later, the owl began to lose altitude. "Nearly there, old fellow," the owl said as his talons scraped over the moist, luscious grass. "It's just over the hill. I'm going back to my lake now. Stop by if you want a ride back!" He kicked up a lot of dirt as he only just managed to clear the ground, and Link raised his shield to shield his eyes.

Link plodded solemnly up the great hill, and over the top, sure as day, he saw the sun setting over the top of- Hyrule castle town.

There was a guard stationed at the front gate, and Link felt very alone as he walked up to him.

"Come in, come in. Just about to shut up for the night. Don't want any nasty creepy crawlies getting in, do we. Mate, have you heard? They're closing off the castle in a few hours. Princess had a strange vision they say. Load of baloney if you ask me, but hey, whatever. Where you heading for, kiddo?

Wow. Tough break, sir. Can't talk, eh? Must suck. Anything I can do for you this fine evening?"

Link shook his head, and the Soldier's leather chainmail covered hand, and walked into the market just as the drawbridge whirred up for the night.

Link was met with the sound of a harpsichord, the smell of fresh bread and a dancing couple, alone in the middle of the square. Link cautiously plodded past, tucking away his sword. "I love you…"

"Me too…"

Link caught snippets of the lovers' conversation, and he wished he could be with Saria. He wished he could have taken here there, to the lovely town, just to be with her, how he wished he could have had that same conversation with Saria- how he wished he could TALK.

In the centre of the town there was a great, flowing fountain, with a statue of a mermaid sat in the middle. The water trickled as slow as tears, but as powerful as huge waves.

In the corner of the square there was a single market stall, selling Lon-Lon milk, with a queue of just 4 people.

There were many, grand houses facing into the square, with double glazed windows and sound proofed doors, lovely red deco-style wallpaper and some small, green and yellow hanging baskets. It was unlike anything Link had ever seen.

Link marvelled at the cobbles as a pack of straggly haired dogs trotted past, sniffing at Link's legs as they went. Link longed to stay here, but he knew he had to get to the castle before they sealed it off- it was his destiny.

Link resisted visiting the temple of time before wandering off- it would only delay him, and the walk to the castle was a long one.

But before Link set off, he decided to visit the market. He wanted to see the end of one shield or sword at least, and he may need some money to bribe into the castle.

He found a merchant in a blue cloak wandering at the far end of a narrow alleyway. Immediately he walked over to Link, and Link took out the shield. "Ah, yes. A fine specimen." The man cackled and forked over 60 rupees. Link shook his hand and made his way over to the north most alleyway of town.

To Link's disappointment, he found a guard drinking a bottle of Lon Lon milk, leaning on a post. "_The_ _area has been sealed_", Link thought to himself, thinking of a plan B.


	6. A soldier's wound

"Sorry, kiddo. The area's sealed. Impa's orders. You can't get through, not even during the day. Impa has a bad feeling or something. Just doing my job, you know.

Say, you've got a lot of rupees there, haven't you? That wallet you've got there's bulging!" The soldier's eyes almost popped out of his head. "I'm skint. Maybe if you can turn over just 30 rupees, I can open the gate for you." He gestured to the new, iron plated gate at the far end of the muddy footpath. The cliffs were too steep; there was no way around the gate.

Link reluctantly took out his wallet and handed over 6 blue rupees, and the guard danced merrily as he tightened his grip on the gems. "Woohoo! I'll go open the gate!" He called, and ran up the footpath to the gatehouse, and Link sprinted behind, hand on his sword.

The guard called out from inside; "I can only open it for a few seconds, so tell no one!" Link nodded although he knew he could not see, and waited impatiently for the gate to pull itself up towards the sky, retracting so that Link could begin his walk into the castle.

The gate made a hefty clank as it ascended, but otherwise unseen. Link walked under the gate, heeding the Soldier's advice- "The guards don't want you around, so be careful"- and made his way up the slope around to his left.

From the middle of the slope, led down, he could see the castle not too far away- but he could also see many guards looking very alert patrolling the area- he'd have to be careful.

Link cautiously got up, and padded over to the tree just ahead. Link knew there was a guard just behind it, and he knew that the guard would not see him if he walked very slowly past him, for he was looking towards Lake Hylia, and not the right side of the tree which Link was going to creep up on him from.

Link tiptoed past the corner of the tree, and to his horror, Link found the guard staring directly at him. Link had no time to reason with him, he had to act fast.

"Hey, what the"- Link grabbed the guard and put his large hand around the guard's mouth. It was all he could do, and Link didn't want to injure the man.

The guard struggled and reached down to his belt where his sword was, and started to take it out of its sheath. Link held his grip on the man's mouth, and when he felt a sharp, metallic object at his waist, he had to let go. "Now, what the hell do you think you are doing, young man? Unhand me, you brute! I'll have your head on a pike, I will! Fight me!" The man brought up his sword and stepped back, waving the blade in an arc.

Link took out his own weapon, and confronted the man head on. "_oh no," _Link thought, as the man took a careful aim at his left shoulder. Link immediately knew this man was out to kill, and Link responded by bringing up his shield at the last moment, trying to knock the sword from the man's grip, but only succeeding in cutting the edge of the shield on the sharp blade, and Link fumbled for a second as his arm was knocked ajar, and the soldier danced forward again and dived this time at his left shoulder. Link almost succeeded in removing the sword from the soldier's hand, but he received a sharp nick on his shoulder that started to bleed immediately. Link rolled onto the floor, using his shield and trying to look for an opening.

The soldier lanced at his shield, and Link felt the metal glide uselessly over the surface toward the ground. Link stood up once more, and, seeing the soldier's sword stuck in the ground at his feet, took advantage of the opening and stabbed forward at the soldier's side.

The soldier snarled towards Link as he saw the oncoming blade, and his eyes turned a starting ruby colour as his pupils contracted. Saliva dripped from the corner of his wide open jaw as the sharp edge of the blade burrowed into his side, narrowly missing his heart. The soldier uttered a defeated cry, and his head fell forwards. The only thing holding him up was Link's sword.

Link stood still, holding the blade and staring in shock as the dead body slid down to the hilt. Link had killed an ally, and he wasn't proud. He felt his cheeks turn pale as he dropped the sword. His hands shook violently.

The body, dripping crimson blood, knelt propped up against the sword, a deathly pale. Link cautiously looked around him, and he saw no guards.

Link lowered his green hat to his chest, and allowed a single tear to roll down his face.

He withdrew the blade. The body collapsed face down, and the dirt around it grew a hazy black colour.

Link put back on his hat, and put his left hand over his face. _"What the hell have I done?" _

Link took out his Ocarina, and absent-mindedly allowed his fingers to dance over the holes in the wood. He blew gently into the mouthpiece and played a short note. He played another, and another, until he got frustrated. When he withdrew it from his mouth, he gazed in wonderment as it began to shine a light blue colour.

Four words appeared in Link's head.

Link knew immediately what had happened: He'd learnt a new song- not only that, he'd created one- "_Lament of the Dead_", it had been named. Link didn't like the melody, and he wasn't sure what its purpose would be, but it felt dark and magical, a sharp B followed by an A- it felt like the purposes were not for a good use.

Link felt a disturbance at his feet. The black earth around the man began to swirl, even though there was no wind in the air. It was now pitch black, and Link had trouble seeing just what the dirt was doing- but he had a strange feeling, and he didn't like it.

"_Oh, Crap!" _Link swore horribly as he watched the Soldier's arms moved to prop its body up- the same man he had undoubtedly killed just afew minutes before.


	7. Wolf's body, Soldier's soul

The soldier, now fully on his feet, swore. "What the hell? What have you done?" He cried, examining his hands with a beady cyan eye. His teeth, now with pointed and serrated edges, were licked by a forked tongue. His stab wound glowed a hazy red colour in the moonlight. "Well? I thought I was done for! I was, I swear!" He tapped his foot in impatience.

Link felt horribly ill. The blood on the man's face was still terrifyingly visible in the moonlight, and he could've sworn he'd killed him.

"Look," The Soldier snarled, drawing his own, short, pointed blade, "I'm going to cut you open, if you don't tell me what the hell's goin' on. You challenged me, I lost- I _died! _Yet I'm standing here, talking with you! I really don't think- You're a spellcaster, ain't you? Yeah, I've heard of your kind. That rubbish is dangerous, you shouldn't be playing with it- hang about." The man paused, and looked at his arm. Was it him, or was he growing- extra hair? He looked at his other arm, and saw he could actually see his hair growing- and roared in terror. He lifted his furrowed head and howled at the sky, just as his legs began to twist horribly the other way.

He began to stoop over, like a crooked old man, and at the same time shrink. In a few minutes, his costume no longer fit him. He looked at Link once more with sad, amber eyes, before there was a clap of thunder, a blinding flash of lightning, and he was on all fours, no longer a man, but a wolf, and he crawled slowly towards Link's side, sniffed his leg, and ran, he bolted for the trees and bushes from whence his howls of mirth could be heard for miles around.

Link put a shaking hand to his head. If this were to happen every time he were to kill a man, things were only going to get worse.

Link composed himself. He acted like it hadn't happened, and set off to the castle to finish what he had come there to see. Hyrule's gallery would hopefully tell him something of his fate.

No more guards came to Link's sword, to his relief, until he got right to the entrance of the castle. One elderly guard ambled up to Link as he arrived at the gate. He lowered his spectacles. "And how may I help you, young man?" Link nodded towards the door, the marbled floor within was lined with a red carpet stretching two thirds of the way to three perpendicular walls at the end, two doors on either side of about 10 great paintings.

"Hmmm." Considered the man, an evil grin spreading over his face as he considered a while. "And just who are you to come into the castle? You are not of royal blood. You shall not pass!" The man stood stock still, his arms folded, and he pulled his bottom lip out as he puled up his spectacles. A large cockroach flitted up his arm and he slapped it to death with his large palm.

Link reached for his sword, but his hand wandered to his ocarina, and he took it out of instinct. He put the instrument to his mouth and played. _Lament Of The Dead _was heard both by the man, the cockroach, and Link, and just as Link predicted, the cockroach's squashed body parts reassembled and the cockroach returned to its wanderings, undeterred.

The man's face twisted in astonishment. Did the cockroach- have a wolf's body now?

The insect gave a small howl, and sunk its new-found teeth into the warm flesh, and the man squealed in horror. "GUARDS! COME QUICK! TRAITOR AND SORCERER!"

The guards swarmed like flies, and some had bows that were drawn. He was surrounded, and there was no way out.

The first bow lowered. "Speak your name, and your purpose". Link shook his head defiantly. "Well, you leave us no choice."

The dark shape of a wolf charged towards Link, made a huge leap over a guard's shoulders, and made them let loose gasps of surprise as it turned its back in mid-air and snatched the bow from a Soldier's hand. Link stood poised as the wolf dropped to the floor, panting and drooling all over the bow.

Link stood back and the wolf cocked its head, and dropped the bow at his feet. The wolf turned back to the dumbstruck guard, and reared onto its haunches to take a huge leap at the Guard's throat.

There was a silence, before a guard spoke through gritted teeth. "Disarm your mutt at once, and we'll think about letting you in." The wolf growled fiercely, and Link walked to its side. "_I don't know why you're here, if you are my friend or my foe, but if you understand me, please, back down. I need a stab at finding my destiny, and I can't do it with you tearing up your own kind of guard in front of me." _

The wolf turned. It lowered its head, and sat at Link's feet.

"Go in, but don't be long. " The guards parted, and Link wandered in, the wolf trailing at Link's heels, like an obedient dog, growling at every guard in the circle. Link walked up the carpet, slowly, purposefully.

"WATCH OUT!" A cry from the shadows of the room caused Link to look round, a medium sized man with a blue tunic leaped out, his eyes glowed briefly before he crashed into the ground, a rugged feather sticking dead 90 degrees adjacent to his body. Link ran over to the man, who had undoubtedly just taken an arrow for Link, and knelt. The wolf sat opposite. Link took a hold of the arrow, but it held firm.

A hazy blue glow from within the man's back caused the arrow to disappear. Link stared, shocked. "They are coming"... He muttered, sitting up slowly. Link supported the man's chest. "No time..." He growled. "They're coming... The arrows..."

Link looked up just in time to see a hail of arrows sail down the corridor towards him.


	8. The Painting's secret

Link stepped back, blinded by the sudden attack from the guards, a sudden attack that there seemed no way out of. He couldn't duck. He couldn't run. He had a wolf at his heels that seemed to be refusing to budge, and a spasming young warrior lying on the floor beside him.

There was no doubt about it, he was screwed.

Link tried to concentrate, but before he knew it the arrows were sailing swiftly for his head, and he found himself lurching to the right as the man grasped at him with invisible hands onto his hands and knees, where he successfully evaded the onslaught of iron-clad arrows.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You come in here like a warrior with that great big shield of yours and you don't even know how to use it? Who the goddamn hell do you think you are, kid?"

Link knelt and looked into the man's eyes. He felt guilt and sadness creep into his eyes. He felt as if he was a schoolboy being given a harsh lecture, and told to stand in the corner with scalded hands.

"It's out of order, son, that you have no idea how to use your own weapons. I am disappointed." He tutted and looked away.

"He is no mistake."

Link turned to face the warrior in blue, but he shrugged and pointed to the wolf.

"He killed my mirage earlier." The wolf spoke in a calm, crystal voice. Link couldn't tell whether it was male or female.

"_Mira? _Is that you? What happened, and why are you as a shabby dog? I thought you were just some Wolfos Fighting over territory! Come here, and get back into a form where I can see your humanoid beauty!"

The wolf barked a harsh laugh, and began to grow, until it resembled a young woman; about Link's age, female, with purple flowing hair and a long, curving sword that hung in a sheath at her belt.

"I am Mira. I am from the desert in the East. I come from a place called Gerudo fortress, where us women dwell and some- a rare few, I'll have you know- are gifted with shapeshiftry."

Link studied the woman. "_Wonders never cease, and I know what I'm talking about. A song that revives the dead- a talking owl- and now a ninja lady from the east that was just a few seconds ago, a shabby wolf- madness."_

_"_Watch out- and watch this!" The man cried, jumping to his feet.

A guard ambled up the passageway, half running, half limping, tired and with bloodshot eyes.

Mira grinned eagerly and whispered to Link: "He's about to do his thing- I think you can cope, you've seen blood before, right?" She turned to Link and he grimaced, then nodded slowly.

The warrior jumped over to to a pillar in the eastern side of the passage, seemed to stick to the wall somehow, and threw a small, red package from his hands to the feet of the guard. "Hey-" The guard began, but it was too late.

From his coat, the warrior withdrew a deku nut- Link knew of their explosive power- and threw it hard at the ground- much harder than any kokiri had done- and the aftermath was epic.

The guard flew head over heels skyward, a fiery plume of blue scorch licked his head- then his feet- then his head- and he crashed to the ground- in a bloody heap at the feet of Link.

"Quick! We haven't much time- I'm sure that wasn't the last of the guards- now, what did you come here for again, Link?"

Link gestured to the paintings, and Mira ran over to them.

"You want- to steal them? I can do that. We're thieves by nature-"

Link shook his head.

"well, come on then, speak to me! I can't communicate with you if all you do is wave your hands like a distressed keese!"

Link walked over to the painting.

Back at the foot of the corridor, the guards were busy tapping on the neon glass of a magical wall blocking their entrance through the hallway. They were punching it, kicking it, shooting arrows, placing the occasional bomb, then ducking behind pillars- but try as they might, even the depleting strength of the magician warrior knelt at the end of the corridor proved too much for their might.

"Hurry up, Link. I don't have all day- these guards sure are feisty- and I want enough energy at the end off all this mess to conjure up a warp spell to get us the hell out of here."

Link gazed wonderingly upon the first of the 10 paintings. It showed a boy dressed just like Link holding up a great sword, cuddling up to what looked like a girl of royal blood.

In the next painting, Link saw the symbol on his left hand, and he widened his eyes. "_It's just as Saria described- The hero, The 'Triforce'- it all makes sense now."_ Link closed his eyes, and, to his amazement, he saw the next picture- but it moved- and spoke. It showed a great, pig like creature, wielding a great staff with an amber pendant embossed on the hilt, emanating a power with a very high frequency. Its voice was deep and mellow.

"Link. If the rumors are true- which I indeed believe they are, then you, my arch enemy, are due to have a little duel with me", he snarled, showing yellow fangs, "and I'm going to win. You see, I have come to power just recently. A little friend visited me in the spirit realm, and offered me a great reward. You know, I should probably tell you. I am near you now. In fact, you should probably get ready. I'm incredibly close. Oh, yes. I can almost taste the princess. Just three rooms away now. I'm amazed at how quickly the guards let me through- I probably have some charming charisma or something. Anyway, worm. I guess I'll see you in the throne room. I think your head will make a good table-piece. Ah, well, I guess, bye bye."

Link was so shocked he couldn't move. Something moved inside his throat, like a bubble of air shifting, and he took a deep breath- and heard his own voice.

"I figured I'd kept your voice for too long- so I gave it back!" The pig-beast bellowed throughout his mind, and Link opened his mouth. He soon found his voice.

"We have to get to the throne room, fast." Link's voice was not a bit squeaky, it came out deep, clear and confident.

"Woah, calm down there son. I'm coming with you- Antonio, keep those guards back!" The magician nodded, and forced his palm forward, emitting a flash of lightning that pierced the barrier and struck some 15 soldiers in the side.

Link ran up the stairs at the far end of the corridor, and ran his hand up the marble banister, and was greeted by a choice.

Was he to go left, or right?


	9. Esmeralda's secret

Link paused at the top of the stairs, and put his hands on his hips. He coughed lightly, testing his newfound talking ability- it still worked, to his amazement- he'd always longed to talk to Saria- and now he could finally express his feelings toward her.

Now, he was faced with a decision. Two marble doorways, each lined with red silk, one on the left, one on the right of a huge canvas sketch of the old Castle's queen, Esmeralda- Link was keen on Hyrule's heritage. Now he just had to decide which one led to the throne room.

Link had been told that the twisting corridors of the castle were unforgiving, and if you got lost, it was like a Labyrinth- and maybe this time, Link thought, this Labyrinth would have its own Minotaur.

"So, young Link." The Gerudo warrior arrived at the top of the stairs, and leaned on the frame of the Stairwell. "What's the plan, and what the hell's gotten into you?"

"Long story." Link grumbled, turning back to the portrait and looking for hidden clues to which direction he would have to go in. None of the doorways seemed too inviting to Link. He wanted to try them both, but he also didn't want to split off from his new companion.

"Well, tell me. Maybe I could help. You can't just go galavanting about on your own, you've proved that when you got us into trouble in that corridor."

"Well." Link began. "You'd better sit down. It's a long story, and I'm not too good at telling them."

"I think I'll stand. Marble isn't my type of comfy chair." She laughed and fingered her belt.

"Well, It all began... I guess, when I was very small. I may be dressed in a Kokiri's clothes, but I'm not one of them. I come from Hyrule, although nobody has any idea who my parents are, and how I ended up in the forest. I just... Am, I guess.

I don't remember much of childhood. I know that Saria has been my best friend growing up, and although she may be smaller than me, she's still the same age- and much wiser.

And about two days ago now, Saria told me that the symbol here on my left hand- the 'Triforce', is a sacred Hylian symbol. She said to me that I could be- the 'hero of time', but I'm having doubts."

Mira stared at Link. "You look a bit young to be a hero, but O.k, I'll do my best to protect you. If your friend's word is true, which I have my doubts about, then I will stay along side you until I breathe my final breath of air- if you agree, of course." Mira was very understanding; it was evident in her eyes that she felt some kind of strong connection between herself and Link. If she didn't, Link probably wouldn't have been there right now.

"yes, I would love some company. I'm just not sure about all the blood. Oh yeah, that reminds me- I saw... A vision. When i was looking at those paintings back there- I saw- a very evil being. He's in the throne room, and I was just starting to puzzle out how to get there. Care to help?"

"You bet. Happy, in fact, to help. Shall I go left, and you go right?"

"No, I'd rather us stick together. If... Something happens to one of us-"

"you mean, like, one of us is killed?"

"Yeah, something like that- What I mean, is- Would you go with me?"

"Sure, Link. Now... Which way?"

Link studied the painting. Esmeralda definitely had the princess' hair, and eyes. The only difference was the chin, as Esmeralda's was pointed and sharp- Zelda's was more rounded.

She had her hands folded underneath her chest, but something was amiss.

One of her fingers, with a long, sharp nail curved away from her fist to the right- and Link immediately solved the puzzle.

"Right." Link said, confidently.

"Right." Said Mira, bounding over the marble to the right archway. Link studied the painting as he walked over to the doorway, satisfied, he walked into the next room.

Only one doorway in the next room, and a large painting of a huge eye on the wall adjacent to the door. "Lovely." Mira said. "I love an easy room." She made her way to the door, and jumped as did Link as an almighty crash halted her wander.

The door in front of her was blocked by a huge metal grate, as was the door behind.

"Oh, sh-" Link cried, as the lizard-like creature dropped from nowhere- the Stalfos cocked its head at Link as a sword appeared in its hand, a long curved blade- and turned towards Mira with an evil glint in its eye.

"Mira! Watch out!"

Mira was still in shock from the door closing. The creature waddled over to her with slow, deliberate steps- and poised on its back legs, ready to attack the supposed weakling of the two.

From her back, Mira withdrew two, long, curved blades- they glinted like diamond in the poor light, and she held them in a strange stance. One just below her eyes, parallel to her waistline, and one parallel to her arm held up to her chin. She looked fierce and menacing.

The stalfos struck. It flew through the air, sword behind its head, and brought the sword downward just before it landed.

At the last moment, Mira spun. She flew on her feet, spiraling her swords so that she cut as much of the beast as she could. She succeeded. The beast staggered back in pain, leaving a short trail of blood as it went.

Link withdrew his own blade as the beast turned on him with only one eye, the other partially gauged out.

The beast circled him and attempted to slice the blade through Link's leg. Link jumped, just as the Stalfos had done, and brought his own blade down through the stalfos' body.

It cut it in half. The blood was immense, but then it was gone. It was as if the room had cleared itself.

Link stood still, rubbing his back.

"You ok?" He asked Mira.

"No injuries at all. You?"

"I'm fine. We'd better go on. Look, the door's open now. Come on."

"Indeed, the door is open", Link heard the voice of his 'Arch Nemesis' say, "and you may now enter. Your friend may enter too. I enjoy an easy fight!" Link gasped in fright, and stepped towards Mira. Mira's pupils contracted. She was scared too.


	10. A Note on this battle

"We'd better- I don't know. You seem capable enough, but I can't let you fight."

"It's because I'm a girl, isn't it?" She cocked her head, questioning Link. Her long, purple hair brushed across her face.

"Well, yes, I guess it is. But if you're confident, I suppose I can't hold you back."

"It seems strange though. I can't believe I'm actually fighting this monster; I hardly know anything about him."

"Don't worry, Mira, we're in the same boat. I don't have a clue what he looks like, let alone how he fights- just a few days ago, I was just a forest kid. And now, I've changed. Ever since Saria and I spoke about a week ago, I had known something was up. And now, I don't know what to do. I don't know whether to run, or fight." Link turned his head downward, sadly.

A new voice filled the room.

"If you run, I will run faster. If you hide, I will seek you out. You can't win, Link. I am old, you are young. You are merely a fly in the summer to me. You are of little significance. I came here for my girl, and you simply got in the way. It is my duty to crush you, and of course, I cannot forget to crush your little friend too. Oh, Mira... You will make a fine melody..."

The voice drifted out of the room the same way it came in; through the large door in front of them with the heavy iron plates.

"What... The hell was that?" Mira sounded scared.

"Don't worry. It was merely pep talk." Link attempted to sound brave.

Link slowly opened the door.

A chequered floor wound up to a massive silver throne, and on that throne, was a long, flourishing ruby harp with strings made from polished sapphire threads.

A movement behind the throne.

A white figure with a swishing cape leaped into the air, and landed on the arm of the throne. He had an eye on the glove of his hand- a painted eye that was another sacred symbol amongst Hylian warriors- although this one had an arrow through it.

"Ah, Link. Pleasure to meet you. I sense you know that I am about to utterly obliterate your existance- note... By... Note... Yes?"

"Why all the music? Who are you?"

"It is not your job to question my job!" The man shouted, offended. He softened. "But since I am about to kill you, I will tell you. I am Sanguard, a member of the anti-Sheikah, a group that started some thousand years ago when the ancient Sheiks dwelled in the streets of Hyrule. But where there is one good group, there is an evil group to top it- I was the leader of that group. We overthrew the Sheikah many years ago, now. We remain a secretive, unchallenged race- and now, we are looking to steal Hyrule's throne."

"So, what you are telling me is that you are a foul, perverted race who hates the power of good and dwells off of fifteen year old Princesses? What I said just now, perverted as hell."

"You speak very boldly for a fifteen year old. Let us duel! Withdraw your sword."

"No. I'd rather not fight a nobody."

"Oh, you insolent little brat!" Sanguard spat, and it landed in a small pool by Link's feet. It was coloured a bubbly grey colour. "You will fight me even If I have to make you do it myself!"

"Very well then. I will not back down. Don't cry if you lose, will you?"

"Hehe, I will only cry when I win, and that will be with pleasure!"

Link took out his long, straight blade and waved it in an arc. Mira, unheard for the time, assumed her normal stance, with a panic stained face. "I shouldn't be here..." She whispered.

**Author's notes: Sorry for the short chapter tonight and lack of updates over the past couple of weeks. I'm sure you'll be glad to hear I'm getting back into the swing of things now. Updates will now(Fingers crossed) be more regular.**

**As for Link, well, only time will tell.**

**But this **_**is **_**a new boss, and it looks like he has some kind of music bending power... Maybe Link can defeat him? Maybe not? I was going for a short story, so the next chapter might well be the last. You never know.**


	11. A fight of music

"Mira!" Link cried, as he dived to the left, avoiding a carefully thrown shuriken thrown by Samguard. Link spun round as the Gerudo warrior caught the metal disk on her sword, sending sparks of alluminium onto the red floor, and the shuriken cascaded away and stuck in the side of the throne in its soft cushion.

"A trained ninja, certainly, but unfortunately for you, the Gerudo is top on my hit list. I suppose now, I'd better get the battle started properly. Link, if you'd kindly stand just there whilst I kill your bitchy little friend- nobody'll defend my weapons like that when all of you Sheikas are gone."

Link stepped back into the way of Samguard. "I'll not have you touch her- I want a fair fight. No trickery, or ranged weapons- hand to hand combat- or not at all." Link said thickly, eyeing Samguard's belt, where a sheath lay.

"Alright then." He spoke, solemnly. "But if you lose, your little friend can clean up the mess. And I ain't going down without a good clean hit."

Link stepped backwards, uncertainly. The man was too big-headed for Link's liking.

Mira leaned against Link for comfort, then assumed her fighting stance to the right of Link.

Silence. Nobody moved.

A sound; Samguard's purple veined blade being withdrawn from its sheath.

No more movement. Silence.

FLASHBACK:

Saria stands next to Link with a grin on her face. "Come on, Link! Don't you know how to fight with sticks?"

Link shakes his head.

"Well, grab one and I'll show you!"

Link picked up a large, pointed stick and waved it in a large arc. It hit the ground and partially snapped, the only sound audible in the desolate woods.

"Link, you have a long way to go!" Saria laughed and tapped Link's leg with her stick.

Link shrugged and attempted to tap Saria's leg, but Link's 9-year old counterpart was defeated as his tap was parried and he was forced to the ground by Saria.

From that day onwards, he'd strove to become better.

END OF FLASHBACK

Link eyed Samguard's stance. Feet shoulder width apart, right foot slightly forward; left handed.

He held the blade with a firm grip. Link could tell Samguard had the upper hand during the fight. Link was right handed.

Samguard grinned, a twisted, evil grimace.

Link frowned back, concentrating on the right side of his chest, where his heart lay.

Link jabbed forward, but as he went, Samguard reached for his harp, and brought it up like a shield. Link's face hardened as he came face to face with the man, his blade forced against his own chest. The man pushed Link away with a harsh shove of the harp, and Link almost fell. He traveled approximately four metres in total, sliding on the balls of his feet, spinning towards one of the paintings at the back of the circular room.

Samguard took notice of Link's absence from the battle as he watched him struggle to regain control of his feet.

Then Samguard had a wicked idea. He stepped backwards and leaped back onto the throne. He drew his heart to his chest, took a deep breath, and played.

The melody caused Link to stop in his tracks. The song was so crystal, liquid, and he was mesmerized by the hypnotic rhythm of the man's fingers over the body of the harp.

Mira punched Link on the shoulder.

"Link! Listen to me! Block your ears! Now! It's a trap!"

Mira knew it was futile. Link was completely zoned out, in a trance.

"LINK! Gah!" She cried, and faced the anti-Sheika.

She walked speedily towards him, her swords poised at 180 degree angles around her body. "Cut it out, or I'll chop you in half!" She called up to the throne, and Samguard sneered at her.

"Oh, lady. You just made one bloody hell of a mistake." The evil man cried, dropping the harp with a quick change of temper, before somersaulting over Mira and landing facing her.

"I don't care whether you're an acrobat or not. You called me a lady, git!"

"I don't appreciate being called a 'git' Sheika, and for that insult, I'll be strapping you to that throne and showing you-"

"Step aside." Link shouted, and Mira saw Link's sword raise above Samguard's head.

Samguard spun quickly, and his sword nicked Mira slightly below the neck, and she collapsed, clutching her collarbone.

Link jumped backwards a little too late as the sharp metal point dug into Link's lower leg and cut his tunic and a huge chunk of flesh.

"Oh, you arsehole!" Link cried, clutching his leg with his left hand. "You swine!"

"Your insults do little but determine your fate." Samguard said, readying his sword against the back of his right arm to strike again, this time aiming for Link's opposite arm.

Blood dripped over the floor as Link quickly dived with his shield to defend his unprotected side.

The sword clashed against the wooden surface, but Link could feel the pressure mounting against it. He was trying to break it.

"Goddess!", Link cried as he struggled against the man.

"LINK!" A distant voice cried. It sounded vaguely familiar. Link's vision was beginning to falter.

He suddenly had a wicked idea.

He pushed as hard as he could against the shield, and the pressure left the slab.

A clatter was audible as, no doubt, Samguard's sword- and possibly Samguard himself- were sent skidding across the polished red floor.

Link reached for his right pocket, and drew out his ocarina.

A perfect replica of the anti-Sheika's song drifted out from behind Link's shield, and unseen to Link, Samguard reeled in terror. He began to wretch on the floor, his own melody poisoning him.

A bright blueness flared from behind Link's shield. He lowered it to see a man. A man convulsing on the floor, with Mira's sword sticking straight up from his chest. A bright blue light that made the ground seem dull in comparison shone from his burning heart.

"That'll... Teach... You..."

"Link!"

He phased out, not knowing when or how he'd wake up.

**Author's notes:**

**Just to confirm- the story does not end here, I was just attempting to create some tension before the big battle. And I hope I did a good job with the fight scene- it may have been a little bit lackluster as it was just under 1000 words long.**

**And the battle was a bit less of a challenge as I previously anticipated, so, who knows, maybe this boss will come back in the future.**

**Link's first challenge, and he almost died- what will become of this teenager now? Stay tuned, as this certainly isn't the final installment.**


	12. A shard of a greater Good

Link was aware of nothing but his throbbing head.

"Look, look, he'll waking up soon." Mira said softly, wiping the beads of cold sweat off the forehead of Link's unconscious body.

"Do you think he's OK? The magician asked, looking curiously at Link.

"He'll pull through. I think. We can only be positive..."

An awkward silence passed over the ruined throne room.

After a while, the magician spoke.

"Mira?"

"Yes, sir?"

"What you did was really brave." He smiled awkwardly. "And how many times must I ask you to call me Aaron?"

"Alright, Aaron. I admit it. What I did was kind of brave." She smiled for a brief moment, and then became serious. "But what do we do now? We can't just leave poor ol' Link here whilst we galavant off back to Twilight."

"I thought it was agreed? You said you'd come back with me..." The man turned his head downwards, sadly. "I'll never forget the day I met you, Mira. That beautiful, hot summer's evening over at your fortress... I was amazed by your beauty, even with your mask on..."

"I never knew you felt that way." Mira said, gazing into the Magician's eyes. "Or I would have confessed earlier that... I have... Feelings for you, too. You truly are the most curiously handsome magician I've ever met. I'd love to go back to Twilight with you... But first, we must see to Link. This battle will scar me forever, even if I do not do anything for the kid."

"That's very... Lovely of you, Mira. But I am eager to get back... My family will be missing me."

Mira looked down at Link. Then back at the Magician. "Please, Aaron. Let me wake him."

"I will heal him", the magician said, and, holding an outstretched hand, performed the spell to stop the bloodflow, and then another to wake the boy.

"Bloody hell." Said Link, sitting up. "Did you really... Kill him?"

Mira nodded. "Yeah. I think so, anyway. He kind of disappeared before he died. And he dropped this. Whatever 'This' Is."

Mira opened her right hand, and looked puzzled. "It was in here a second ago... I don't understand- let me take off my glove.

She removed the glove off of her right hand to reveal a patch of skin- and Link cried out.

Identical to his own, the symbol of the triforce was etched into her own hand, but this time, hers was glowing a luminescent gold colour. "Link- Let me see your hand", she spoke, so calmly Link didn't have second thoughts about letting her grasp his wrist and show the triforce, which, on his hand, was dull.

_"Once obtained, _

_the triforce shard remains_

_In the hand,_

_Until transferred,_

_To a body more grand."_

A mysterious voice rang out around the trio, emanating great power.

"The hell", the three said at once, all crowding around to look at Mira's shining hand.

"Back, please", Mira scalded.

_Only a Sage _

_Or a Mage_

_Can wield this powerful force_

_A shard undoubtedly from, the greater good triforce._

It spoke again, shaking the earth as it did.

"Link, you deserve this more than I. You did the work- I finished him off."

Before Link could object, he gasped as he felt the back of his hand prickle.

They all watched as the small shard of yellow passed into Link's hand from Mira's and seeped into Link's skin. "There", she said, "It is yours."


	13. A betrayal of the Terminal kind

"That tickled." Link said lightly as he examined his now 1/3 golden Triforce.

"Yes, well... I'm more disposable, I guess, so I gave it to you... Somehow..." Mira looked puzzled.

"Mira... We... Need to go, now." The magician smiled at Link. "Thank you, Link, for protecting my Mira. I owe my life to you. I will some day repay you. Link, I have prepared a sufficient warp spell that'll get us back to the Castle Town, but from there, we must part. I am terribly sorry, young hero, but we must go to a far away place. It is our future."

Link nodded sadly as a blue light from the magician's palm enveloped them and he felt himself pass into a void as large as Hyrule itself.

They all appeared next to the well, causing a dancing couple to scream and run away in shock.

"I guess this is it." Mira said, putting her hands on Link's shoulders and staring into his azure blue eyes. "Thank you." A tear formed in her eyes. "Link, I truly do owe my life to you. What you and I did back in the castle was amazing, and I will remember it for eternity. Even when I am gone, remember me. Remember me, Link, for I am forever in your debt. Thank you."

Link found himself tearful. "I barely know you. I wish I could know you more. But I too must get back. To my forest. To Saria. I guess... Goodbye."

The two embraced and Link slapped Mira's back.

They avoided each other's gaze during the silence that followed.

"Link. It's been a pleasure to meet you." He grasped Link's triforce hand and shook it tightly.

"And I you... Sir." Link replied.

"Call me Aaron", he smiled tightly.

"Now, Mira- we really _must _leave now. I have the most delightful family." He muttered something under his breath.

"Aaron... My love." Mira said softly, putting a hand on his arm. Aaron looked confused. "You can let go of Link now." The magician looked surprised and let go of Link's throbbing hand. Link opened and closed his fingers to get rid of the pain.

"Now, Aaron. You said that I should... Consider... Going back with you. Now, I've considered."

The magician's face spasmed sharply in anger. "You aren't going to come back with me, are you?"

Mira shook her head. "The Gerudo will miss me. And... Link needs help, doesn't he? He's seen some very traumatic things recently. Poor guy needs a break."

"NO!" Shouted Aaron. "Dare you disobey the great and powerful sorcerer of Auf?"

"I- I- I'm s-sorry-!" Mira started, startled.

Link's palm tinged sharply. He reached for his sword and put himself between Mira and Aaron.

"Slow down. Don't get upset. Sorcerer of what now?"

"Don't tell me to calm down, boy! I always get what I want! I, sorcerer of Auf, a distant realm in Termina- shall take both my bride and my Triforce shard!" The Sorcerer's previously green eyes turned a fiery red and his fingers began to twitch rapidly. Link backed away slowly, drawing his sword.

He moved with lightning speed, his feet dancing over the cobbles. But Aaron was faster. He reached out with his twitching hand and grabbed Link's sword arm. The same one with the triforce in.

"No!" Link cried as he was forced to his knees under the Magician's iron grip. He couldn't watch as his hand began to glow, and the shard, along with a searing pain in Link's chest, drew out of Link's body and Into the Magician's. "Now I am more powerful than ever!" He cried, tossing Link backwards into the well. He landed with a hard crunch to the back of his head, and he felt his vision skitter.

In the dead of night, there was nobody around to come to Link's aid. He lay there as Mira struggled against Aaron's icy grip, and together they plunged into the well.

Once more, Link phased out.

**Author's notes:**

**Another short chapter- I am procrastinating, it seems. I aim to get this story up to 20,000 words by the end of summer, and it seems like a long way to go.**

**Oh well, another one of Link's friends have turned against him. What are his plans? What is he going to do with Link's Triforce shard? Where has he gone with Mira?**

**Oh dear. I'm clogging up my Author's notes with questions.**

**Ah well, stay tuned!**

**Don't expect anything to fall short of great next chapter- I may be fourteen but I do know how to write a good plot twist!**


	14. A Sheika's song

Link stood silently in an empty white space, minus his sword, his shield and his kokiri backpack.

All he had was his Ocarina.

He closed his eyes, and to his pain, he saw all was still white. He began to wander, probably in a circle, but it was impossible to tell. No landmarks, no sky, no floor. Just... Nothing.

The last thing Link could remember was the sorcerer flinging him back into the well, and he'd been in that state ever since he'd woken up.

He'd probably only been wandering for a few hours, but it felt like days. The space was not hot, but it wasn't cold either. Link was not thirsty, and neither was he hungry. His back or his head didn't hurt either, or neither did he begin to feel tired.

A few possible hours later, and Link roared in triumph. The noise sounded heraldic and mystical in the surprisingly echoey space.

A symbol of a triforce lay etched into the ground before Link, directly at his feet. His victory was short lived, however. There was nothing else around.

Suddenly, a harp began to play from above. At least, it might've been a harp. From the way Link's voice sounded to him in that place, it may have well been a cello that had made the sound.

A figure with the Sheika's eye symbol on a glove walked from the right towards Link, carrying a golden harp etched with Sheikan letters on it. They had a face mask on to protect their identity, Link decided.

"Link." It was a feminine voice.

"Yes." Link replied, his voice now sounding normal again.

"You have wandered for many hours, yet you do not tire?"

"No."

"Then you truly must be the one I am to teach this to." She drew her harp across her chest and poised her fingers, ready to play. She waved her free hand towards link's belt. "Come on."

"W-what?" Link stammered, looking down at his belt. He became very embarrassed. "Oh." He said, and drew out his ocarina.

"Listen, then repeat after me if you can. This is a song passed down by the royal family."

The song was slow and melodic, and it rang with power. It seemed somewhat familiar to Link.

Link mirrored the song perfectly, and he couldn't help but stare in awe at his ocarina when it glowed.

_Zelda's Lullaby_

This is what Link heard drifting in his head.

"I'm sure this will aid you in your quest." The woman said, and turned around.

"Wait a second." Said Link, curiously. "Who are you?"

The woman turned back towards Link and laughed a little. "Oh, Link. You will find out in time."

A flash of light after the Sheika threw her hand down towards the ground caused Link to cover his eyes, and he was enveloped once more in a white light, this one more vivid and like the sun, rather than the hazy dream world he was in.

Link awoke by the well. He felt groggy again, and both his head and his back ached, he was both hungry and thirsty and he was tired.

Link looked directly ahead and saw a very familiar face.

"Hoot hoot ho, Link!" Said the owl, beaming. "I brought some water from Lake Hylia!"

Link stepped to his feet, smiling at the owl as he hobbled over to the bucket and began to dowse himself in the special healing liquid.

Soon Link felt much better. He drew his sword, hopped from one foot to the other and even took a swing at a bush- something he hadn't done since he'd left Saria.

"I forgot to thank you, Owl, for your kindness earlier. It would have taken me days to cross the field if you hadn't swooped in."

"Anything for you, my fellow friend of the forest!"

"I suppose you want to know what happened to me", Link began, "But I must tell you, it's a very long story."

"Go on, Link, fire away."

So Link told the story, not leaving out a single detail from the time he'd left the owl to his vision just before. The owl listened intently, cocking his head sharply to the side when Link told him of the sorcerer's betrayal.

"Well, Link, I suppose you'll want to pursue them. But I must warn you, it won't be easy catching up with them; they've had a two day head start. And besides, you're not nearly as equipped as you ought to be for facing him again, now he's even more powerful."

Link pondered the Owl's wishes. "I could stick around with you, Owl. But first, I'd like to ask around town to see if anyone knows which direction they've gone in. Maybe I can learn something about the town too."

"I think you have a good plan, there. How about I go wait at the entrance to Hyrule field whilst you cover the village? I need some sleep, and it would be a bit weird for an owl as large as myself to knock on someone's door, wouldn't it?"

Link nodded, and he patted the owl's head, and ran off to the 'target carts' to begin his interrogations.


	15. Dealing with a trick shot

The owner of the target carts was a short, fat balding man with a curling moustache. He spoke with a sharp northern accent, rolling his 'R's to extreme extents.

"Good day. It's fifty rupees for a game. Three hundred rupees if you get first prize. Two hundred for second prize. Your rupees back for 3rd prize. How can I help you?"

"I'm not looking for a game, unfortunately", said Link. "I'm looking for a man, and a woman, actually."

"Well, we don't get any women down this end of the street. And I've seen a lot of men. Care to be any more specific?"

"He had green eyes, red hair and he was carrying some sort of staff."

"Well, as you mention it, I did see one gentleman fitting to that description working in the potion shop just the other day. Potion shop- just opposite the Happy mask shop. Lots of shops around... Hope I could help!"

"Thank you. I will repay you later by playing a game, maybe. I can't stop, I must be off."

"Toodle pip!"

Link turned just before the door.

"Hang about... You wouldn't have a use for some shields, would you? And perhaps some swords..."

Link emerged from the potion shop with a sodden look on his face. He had just received a scolding from the witch that worked there: "We do not employ _Scallywags", _she had cried, before bashing Link over the head with a wooden broom and shoving him out of the net curtains.

The young witch had been blonde and good looking, and the shelves behind her were lined with mysterious ingredients. But alas, Link did not want to go back in there.

Link was just walking past the shop when a hand shot out from behind the curtains. Link jumped back in surprise, and the hand beckoned him closer.

The voice attached to the hand was gruff.

"You... Seek a man. I... Know where. Come inside and speak the code: Gretta's grinch".

Before Link could even ask what the heck a Grinch even was, the hand shot back inside with a clatter of the green shutters.

Link retraced his steps back to the shop's entrance, and walked solemnly inside.

"I thought I told you to stay out, brat!" The witch shrieked and reached for the overly large broom. Link leaned against the eastern wall, littered with posters of herbs and spices.

"Gretta's Grinch", Link said through gritted teeth, then smiled quickly afterwards.

"Oh, brat, don't you secret code me! I don't have any idea why I'm about to let you go back there, but you must be a trusted figure."

"Just let me go through. It's important." Link tapped his foot impatiently whilst the blonde witch tore her hair in disappointment.

"Fine!" She cried, and a door behind her flung open with a crack. The hallway beyond was dark in comparison. "Don't die in there, though!"

Link impatiently pushed his way through the beaded curtain into the dark hallway.

A light beamed from behind Link, and he saw that the witch was holding a small, red oil lantern.

"Hurry up and take it, fool, this thing's freaking heavy!" Link grabbed the light and held it in front of him. The corridor stretched on for a while. He couldn't see the end.

Link jogged through the damp, murky tunnel that sloped progressively underground. The damp gradually turned to wet, and soon the tunnel before him was flooded with some green, metallically shimmering liquid.

A bullet flew out of the dark, ricocheting off of a wall near Link's head and hitting him square in the stomach. He fell to his knees, wounded. "What the..." He cried, his lantern crashing to the ground beside him. The light flickered, but it stayed alight.

Another bullet, followed by a couple more flew in a similar fashion.

But Link was ready. He raised his shield and the bullets retraced their paths, until Link heard a high-pitched squeal from around the narrow corner.

Link jumped around to find a small, whimpering creature convulsing in the corner, sat in a bed of grass.

The deku scrub hid its face in shame, something Link hadn't seen very many of their kind do in the forest. "No more!" It cried, turning to face Link with large, round eyes. "Please! Have mercy!"

Link resisted the urge to throttle the creature and backed away, continuing on his path.

"Wait!" It called, barely audible.

Link peered back around the corner, puzzled.

"I can give you something useful- at least, useful to a human."

"Go on, then. But if you're waisting time, I have a sword here with your name on it." Link sighed through gritted teeth, eager to get back on the path to wherever it was he was going.

"It's behind me. In that chest- but don't get your grubby mitts on it. Not until you've paid for it."

"Relax, and get out of the way. I'm a considerate man, no goods will be dirtied."

The creature squirmed to its side, allowing Link to only just manage to squeeze past.

The chest was decorated with great faceted iron and gold plates, it seemed out of place in the murky passageway. A huge emerald was set just above the handle on the front. It was a marvel to look at through the warm torchlight.

Link took a ginger step forward and pulled open the chest. It felt surprisingly heavy.

Inside, a light shone.

A bed of red velvet cushioned the presence of what looked like a Hookshot to link, and the hookshot was a metallic blue colour with a grey handle and black hook.

"Don't touch it! It's mine, and you have to pay!"

"What's your best offer?" Link muttered, mesmerized.

"Two thousand rupees." The scrub said mildly. "But just because it's you, I'll do One thousand five hundred. And fifty. Six." The scrub changed quickly.

"I can't help but feel that's way too many rupees for what the thing's worth", Link lied, "I'll do eight hundred."

The scrub twisted into a difficult position, his face twisting in decisive agony.

"Nine hundred, fool!" The scrub squealed, bouncing on the spot.

"Eight hundred and eighty." Link reasoned.

"Fine!" The scrub cried, cackling. "Hand 'em over, peasant!"

Link forked over the rupees he'd gained from selling his swords and shields. He quickly grabbed for the chest, but the scrub leaped into the way.

"Wait. Lemme count 'em." The scrub said, his tongue between his lips.

"Twenty... Thirty... Eighty... Five... Five hundred and forty, eighty, seven hundred, and fifty, and ninety... Yup, it's all there. You're lucky, hmmm!"

Link impatiently flung his hand into the chest and pulled out the hookshot.

He marveled at its sturdy iron plates.

"Don't shoot that thing in here!" The scrub cried, his eyes widening.

"I would shake your hand, but..."

"But what?"

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, nice to see you, but I've gotta run now. Big evil man... Not enough time to stop him in... Anyway, off I go!"

Link ran from the scene, leaving the scrub to stand alone, staring at the empty chest and the now murkily dank hallway.


	16. Fire, water and Forest Paths

Link puffed and panted as he turned the final corner, practically crawling as he reached a wall at the end, not even bothering to look upwards.

He fell to his knees. Link had been running smoothly for the best part of an hour, and although he had good stamina, he couldn't endure a pain as great as fatigue.

Puffing and panting, he looked up, then to the sides, then at the floor.

It seemed he was in a room made of some kind of black marble stone, but with no visible way through. Was his quest over already?

He looked at the ceiling, and after a few seconds Link realised that the ceiling was a different colour to the rest of the room.

He puzzled for a few seconds. Then he realised what it was the Goddesses wanted from him.

He took a careful aim with his hookshot and let it fire at the centre of the ceiling. It flew with surprising force, but it met the ceiling with a disappointing clang and dropped back towards the floor.

Had he really expected something to happen? Link sat down with a sigh, and his Ocarina fell onto the floor from his pouch.

Link suddenly remembered the Sheika's face from his dream, and her eye winked at him.

He picked up the Ocarina, and played _Zelda's lullaby_.

A sharp click sounded from above, and the ceiling slowly retracted back into itself. Link yelped in happiness as stairs fell into place as if by magic, giving him perfect access to the torchlit room above.

Link slowly waked up the polished blue staircase, treading carefully and he stared in awe when he reached the top.

A huge room with a white marble floor and huge pillars, garnished with red royal banners of the princess of Hyrule lay homage to an altar of red ruby stones.

Link stepped over to the altar, his footsteps echoing across the large space before him.

An inscription:

_One Hero who brings the spiritual stones of fire, water and the forest to this very location shall be granted access to the legendary blade of Hyrule, after making the promise to topple the great evil of the land:_

_Here Lies The Sacred Master Sword_

Link read it three times before he felt tears brimming in his eyes.

It connected with him. The words rang a deep meaning in his heart, and he dropped to his knees before the Goddesses.

Footsteps to Link's side.

"Link!?" A familiar voice cried.

Link turned, shocked and bewildered.

"Saria?"

"Yes!" Saria skipped across the marbled room and flung herself into Link's arms. "What happened? You can talk!"

"Damn right I can talk!" Link cried, hugging Saria tighter.

"Why didn't you call?"

"I didn't have time, I was too busy... Let's just say I took a detour."

"What is that in your hand?"

"Save the questions until last. I've got some explaining to do." Link let go of Saria, and took a deep breath, prepared to give the longest and most drawn out story he'd ever given.

**Author's notes:**

**Yeah, two chapters in one night! I haven't been suffering writer's block just yet, but I guess I've been slacking a bit recently seeing as I haven't updated in four whole days!**

**Sorry that chapter was a bit short, but the last chapter kind of made up for it, I guess.**

**So, Link has finally met up with Saria. But how did she get there? They've both got some explaining to do, but I guess you'll have to wait for that!**

**Another two days or so, as I'm not in tomorrow night, is probably all you'll have to wait.**

**Hopefully you Zelda veterans will probably know what I'm referring to with "The Sacred Blade", as this plot at the moment is going along with the Ocarina of time's story. **

**But, as with the magician and The Gerudo warrior, you can probably say this plot's going to have some twists. Not going to give anything away, but it seems Link may go to Termina. **

**What do you want to see more of? Boss fights? Love scenes? Adventure? Dungeons?**

**Well, you can help me out by writing a review if you enjoy my story, or if you have any suggestions. Please do, I'm more likely to praise you for a critical review and apply it to the story than to bite your head off! ;)**


	17. Decisions and storytelling

"Saria". Link said, slowly. "I must tell you what has happened since we last met. I met this Owl on the way to the castle. I'm not sure what his name is- or if he even has a name- but he was very kind to me and he flew me part of the way to the castle. Then I had an incident where my tunic flew off down the river and he chased after it- but enough about that.

At the castle town, I heard news of the area being sealed off due to the storm. But I managed to bribe one of the guards to open the gate for a short period of time whilst I ran through.

I then, somehow, ended up having a sword fight with a castle guard- I won. Brutally. I stabbed him between the ribs, and his lungs packed up.

It's all very strange after that- I still don't understand. But basically I invented a new song on my Ocarina- and he came back to life, and turned into a wolf, and ran off.

I walked up to the castle and the guard at the entrance engaged with me and then the wolf leaped in and they fought whilst I charged in.

Then, a man jumped from behind me and took an arrow for me. He recovered miraculously, and announced himself- or started to- when the wolf waddled up to him, and the wolf's identity was revealed to be Mira, a Gerudo warrior.

Mira and the sorcerer fought valiantly whilst I examined the paintings- and I learnt who I truly am.

Saria, I am the hero of Time."

"Oh, Link, I knew it! I'm so happy for you!"

They embraced, and Link told the rest of his story, and Saria listened with animation. She commented on link's battle, and link's confilct with the potion shop hag.

"Now," Said Saria, "it's my turn.

When you went, I felt sad. Not sad, sad- like something was missing from me. I cried every night- i didn't stop. I heard you shouting in my nightmares- I consulted the town elders, but they did nothing.

Yesterday, i wandered aimlessly through the Lost Woods, until I came across this great meadow with this towering fortress at the end.

I waited until the morning to climb the tree that would allow me to get in, and I did- and you were here, and I was overjoyed- now, you were looking at the altar. We must read together. Come, Link!"

Link followed Saria to the altar, and once again examined the text.

"Hmm." Said Link. "three spiritual stones- three places on the altar. I see. But acquiring those stones is a different matter altogether. I don't want to crawl around in dungeons looking for them- I don't want to leave you again, Saria."

"I will go with you, my best friend, I would do anything with you, even if it meant fighting that ugly beast Samguard again, Link!"

"Don't wish it on us", muttered Link. "But thank you, Saria. I'd be happy to go with you."

"Now what?"

"Well, the first stone here is water."

"Oh, Link, there's text on the top of the altar, too!" She cried, standing on tip-toes to get a look.

"It isn't very helpful." Link said. "It only says"; _Here must rest the Zora's sapphire- _I mean, what the hell even is a Zora?"

"I don't know- but I think we should check Lake Hylia- There's sure a lot of water there!"

"That's for sure- and that's also where the owl told me to meet him- I do feel kind of guilty leaving him though. I wonder how he got on without me?"


	18. Epona and the white Stalion

Link stood next to his companion, Saria, in the vast openness of Hyrule field. He didn't know it, but he was stood directly in the centre, with his back against the wall Of Lon Lon Ranch.

"I have no clue whatsoever." Link replied glumly to Saria, who had just asked him if they were lost.

They stood in silence, both a mirror image of eachother. Anyone could tell they had spent almost every waking hour together since birth.

After a while:

"Listen, Link! I can hear horses! We must be near Lon Lon ranch!

"I know, but I can't see it- Oh." Link turned around with Saria to look at the wall behind them.

"It's just a wall", Said Saria sulkily. "We're hopelessly lost, aren't we?"

"No", said Link. "I know exactly where we are. This is the hill in which the ranch sits on. I can just about make out a roof poking over the top of the cliff."

"Oh yes, I see what you mean... But how do we get in?"

"Why would we want to do that?"

"Well, a horse might make traveling easier. And I've always fancied having a pony."

"You have a point", said Link, beginning to walk around the rounded wall.

"Link", Saria said, after a while of walking, "Don't you think I'm a bit... Incapable of traversing a dungeon- I mean, with my small size, I guess it makes me a target..."

"Nonsense", Link said hurriedly, "If I believed you were incapable, I wouldn't have allowed you to come with me."

"I would have come anyway."

"I know", said Link solemnly, leading the way through the iron gates at the bottom of the tump and following the dirt path to the ranch.

Melancholy music drifted from the pen in the center of the ranch to link as he wafted the sweet smell of horse urine walking in through the front archway.

"Wow." Said Saria, looking at the collection of meaningless posters pasted over both houses in the ranch.

"Sure is nice here", Link whispered to Saria, who nodded.

"Link, do you know who that is?" Saria pointed to a figure holding something to their mouth, standing alone in the middle of the ranch.

Next to her, was the most noble steed link had ever seen.

"I'll bet I do", link said, already walking towards her.

"Who-?" Saria started, but Link was already there.

"H-hello..." The girl said, lowering her flute.

"You're Malon, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"A poster at castle town says your father owns the ranch here. Saria and I were wondering if we could buy ourselves a horse."

"Oh. Well, we have plenty in the paddock. And of course, this one here. But Dad says this one's special... It comes with a hefty price tag."

"How much?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask-" She was cut off by a shout from behind Link and Saria. "Oh no..." She moaned, and crossed her arms.

"What in Tarnation? A customer! No, two of 'em!" Link felt a sturdy hand being placed on his shoulder, and one clamped down on Saria. Link smelt a combination of sweet body odour, horse urine and perfume. "I'm Talon", He shouted, when Link and Saria turned round. "I heard you'se lookin' for an 'orse!" He shouted, and slapped Link on the back, spraying the sour smell of horse matter all over Link's chest.

"Uh... Yes..." Link said, cringing. Saria seemed unable to speak.

"Well, find one that you want?"

"Yes... Umm, how much for that one?" Link pointed to the brown young stallion beside Saria.

"Oh... You don't want her!" The man joked. "She's... Elderly... And unfit..."

"Well, she looks quite young to me. How about I name a price. A thousand rupees?"

"Heck, yes! You can have her!" The Ranch owner punched the air, and whistled the tune Malon was playing. The horse galloped over and quickly sniffed Link. It brayed happily.

"See? It likes you already, Hylian boy!" Malon cried, rushing over.

Soon, it was like a picture. The horse, Saria and Link accompanied by talon and Malon- it was like they'd been together all their lives.

"you'd better hop on, Link", said Saria. Make sure it likes you well enough to ride it. She smiled sweetly.

Link climbed onto the stirrups and the horse brayed softly. "Calm..." Said Link, and the horse stood to attention as Link clambered onto its muscular back.

"he's good", uttered Malon to Saria.

"you'd better believe it", retorted Saria.

Link jarred the horse and it set off at a short gallop before returning to the spot.

"This one's perfect." Link handed over the thousand rupees.

He dismounted the horse, and as he landed, his ocarina rolled out onto the floor. "Oops. My bad." He said, picking it up.

"Hylian boy..." Said Malon, smiling. "I didn't know you played."

"Well, I wouldn't call it _Playing_ as such. I don't know anything traditional, if that's what you mean."

"Oh no, Hylian boy, Give us a tune. I'd love to hear you play."

Link considered for a moment. All the songs he knew would be sure to have disastrous outcomes attached to them. Link remembered the song that Malon was playing... He visualized it as notes...

Then on his Ocarina...

Then the pitch...

He drew his Ocarina to his lips, and played.

A perfect replica of Malon's tune. The horse seemed to sway to the music, giving the occasional bray of delight.

"Oh, wow, That's original!" Malon cried, stroking the horse.

The four of them stood in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't awkward.

It was peaceful.

Link patted the horse. "What's her name, then?"

"Epona." Said Talon cheerily.

"well then, Epona. I guess I will be riding with you, from now on."

The horse gave a playful whinny.

"Now, Saria. You wanted one?"

Saria stared at a white stallion leaping on the spot across the ranch.

"He looks nice", she commented. "I'll take him."

The horse was a perfect fit for Saria, and she was also a born rider.

"I love him." Link cried, hugging Saria. "I'm so glad you're coming along with me! You have no idea how lonely I get!"

They departed abruptly from a sad Malon and Talon.

"Come back and visit soon!" They cried in unison. Malon winked at Link.

Together, Saria and Link rode off into Hyrule field, heading towards Lake Hylia and the Owl's roost, where they'd rejoice and set off back on track once again.


End file.
